objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Object Battles
is a new show where 25 objects go for 10000000000000000000000000 bucks and a trip to happy land! it started October 11, 2014 and might end possibly in November 2015 or January 2016. baseball cap's note about debuts: debuting is now in show! characters Picturescared.png|Picture (Belongs to XanyLeaves) Mexican Leafy Pose.png|mexican leafy (Belongs to THMNS) Mojang.png|mojang (Belongs to NLG) Pancake.png|pancake (Belongs to BOTO Reccomender) Gold.png|gold (Belongs to ToonMaster99) Needle.png|needle (Belongs to MichealFreak) (24th place) Bowling Ball.png|bowling ball (Belongs to DormLifeOffice) (23rd place) Test Tube wiki pose remade.png|test tube (Belongs to AnimationEpid) Diamond pose.png|diamond (Belongs to ???) HoverBoard Pose.png|hover board (Belongs to ???) DimePose.png|dime (Belongs to THMNS) 156px-Broom Pose.png|broom (Belongs to WebzForevz) Chaos emerald.gif|chaos emerald (Belongs to ???) Friend Token pose.png|friend token (Belongs to funnyicecube300) Bob the Token pose.png|bob the token (Belongs to ???) Dollarangry.png|dollar (Belongs to MegaAnimazing) DonutPose.png|donut (Belongs to BFDI Reccomender) (25th place) Coinylol.png|coiny (Belongs to JNJ) Onion Ring.png|onion ring (Belongs to ???) Syringe (Pose).png|syringe (Belongs to ???) Coloring Book.png|comic book (Belongs to ???) ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|bow (Belongs to AnimationEpic) (22nd place) PizzaPoint.png|pizza (Belongs to KTMWikia800) Match Box.png|box of matches (Belongs to ???) Firey speaker box.png|firey speaker box (former co-host) (not any more before ep. 1) dukey and friends.png|dukey (formerhost) (not an object) (died) (not any more before ep .1) Baseball Cap Pose.png|baseball cap (new host) (Belongs to NLG343) Housey.gif|housey (Belongs to ultraboldore72) Baseball Cap Speaker Box.png|Baseball Cap Speaker Box ( new Co-Host) AD Hammer.png|Hammer (AD) (By MisterJF) eliminated characters place episode 1. it starts bob the token: I am bored box of matches: me too *ding dong* Pizza: I'll get it. *opens door* pizza guy: free pizza delivery! pizza: Guys, we have pizza. (throws out pizzas to bob token and box of matches) bob token: Wow, gee. Thx. pancake: calm down donut! donut: shut up you loser pancake: why donut: because you are a loser bow: hey don't be mean why go live on your own side pancake: thx bow (dukey screams falling in the sky) (then hits the ground and stops screaming) comic book: who are you? dukey: hello im from dukey and friends and im hosting a new object show to battle for a trip to happy land and a lot of momey! (firey speaker box falls and hits the ground) firey speaker box: that's right! this is... dukey and firey speaker: big object battles! dukey: let pick the teams later epics: pancake, gold, needle, test tube, bow, box of matches, bob token, pizza, comic book, friend token, dime, diamond, hover board neturals: syringe, onion ring, coin, donut, dollar, broom, chaos emerald, picture, mexcian leafy, mojang, bowling ball dukey: neturals is up for elimination! comment to vote now! voting ends October 17. comment to vote for syringe, onion ring, coin, donut, dollar, broom, chaos emerald, picture, mexcian leafy, mojang, bowling ball, wet floor sign episode 2. best paniting dukey: elimination time! music: elimination time! duh duh! dukey: everyone is safe except donut with 1 vote donut: grrrrr! (smacks dukey 10 times) bowling ball, you will have to win this for me! (gets flinged into tlc) dukey: challenge time! the challenge is to make the best painting ever! go! comic book: I hope we are gonna win this. bow: go epics! pancake: (draws a bfdi cast) pizza: (draws a pizza with everything on it) onion ring: (draws a scribbled firey) lator firey speaker: times up! dukey: now let see which team will win by me picking the best painting (points to chaos emerald's picture: sonic and more chaos emeralds) looks like the neturals win so epics is up for elimination voting ends October 31st. comment to vote now! vote for pancake, gold, needle, test tube, bow, box of matches, bob token, pizza, comic book, friend token, dime, diamond, hover board episode 2.5. voting's ended? dukey: sorry I had to end voting now so bye episode 3 (part 1). attack of the leafys dukey: elimination time again! music: elimination time! duh duh! dukey: everyone is safe except needy the needle needle: (slaps dukey) don't call me needy! (gets flinged into tlc) dukey: challenge time! challenge is to defeat all kind of leafys in the battle! go! mojang: (slaps evil leafy) evil leafy: (fades away) another Mexican leafy: (appears dead) dark leafy: you will never stop me! bow: sword attack! (sword tries to hit dark leafy but sword becomes broken) box of matches: (falls down and all matches appear falling down making the ground burn) (neturals and epics hide in the secret box) dark leafy: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (neturals and epics come out of the secret box) (ghost leafy appears) ghost leafy: you will never stop me now! muhahahahahaha! TO BE CONTINUED. part 2 came out already, go read now. episode bonus. one rc gone. DUKEY: ONE RC IS GOING TO BE KICKED OUT AND THAT IS WET FLOOR SIGN. WET FLOOR SIGN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (gets flinged into space) episode 3 (part 2). it goes on and on! pancake: fool. (eats ghost leafy and becomes a ghost) half metal leafy: (comes over to teams) I've must have eaten half of a yoyleberry! (becomes dead) (soap leafy, metal leafy, red leafy, moustache evil leafy, ou leafy, and leafy appears) soap leafy: DIE! ou leafy: yeah! leafy: we have enough of you both! (later) (shows soap leafy, metal leafy, red leafy, moustache evil leafy, and ou leafy dead) Leafy: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY POWAH! (fires giant laser in leafy's hands) (shows neturals dead) (epics fight leafy for 30 seconds) (shows leafy dead) Dukey: pancake wins for the epics team! so looks like neturals is up for elimination! comment to vote for syringe, onion ring, coin, dollar, broom, chaos emerald, picture, mexcian leafy, mojang, bowling ball, wet floor sign Voting ends November 18th. episode 3.5. voting's ended again? dukey: sorry I had to end voting now bye episode 4. the new host + now with slideshows! Dukey yeah.png|HI IM DUKEY WELCOME BACK 212px-House.png|DIE DUKEY! Dukey yeah.png|NO WAY IM AWESOME AND POPULAR IF I DIE BOB IS CANCELLED AND FANS WILL CRY 212px-House.png|YES YOU DO YOU STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT GOOD! House.png|stop stealing other people's OCs! Dukey yeah.png|NO I NEVER STEAL OTHER PEOPLES OCS Housey.gif|yes you do! Dukey yeah.png|NO I DONT Housey.png|EVERYONE! PUNCH/KICK DUKEY FOR FREE! Bow 5.png|yeah lets Punch him, he sucks. PIZZAGODDAMIT.png|OMG, Dukey totally sucks, he deserves to die! Rose1.png|many minutes of punching/kicking Dukey later Dukey yeah.png|WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING AND KICKING ME I DINT DO ANYTHING WRONG Coiny-0.png|apologize for stealing other people ocs! Dukey yeah.png|NO BECAUSE I NEVER STEAL OTHER PEOPLES OCS Housey.gif|THEN DIE! *stabs Dukey with a knife* DUKEY IS DEAD 4EVER.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies* CoinyPose1.png|YES! DUKEY IS DEAD! Diamond pose.png|im glad hes dead, he kidnapped us and forced us to compete in his show! Pancake.png|I know! Firey speaker box.png|I AM LEAVING NOW (leaves) Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|Hey guys! I'm the new host! File:PizzaPoint.png|Good, I don't want Dukey to host again. File:Baseball_Cap_Pose.png|We only got one vote, and that only vote goes to Bowling Ball. Bowlingballpose.png|GET ME OUTTA HERE! Baseball Cap Pose.png|Also, Housey joined the game! So viewers, next challenge is next episode! episode 5. make a snowman Baseball Cap Pose.png|Welcome back to Big object battles! Snowball VS Mushroom.gif|(pancake watching a tv show) Pancake.png|lol! (all snow comes out of sky and buries pancake) Bow.png|Hey! It's snowing! Housey.gif|Yeah! Fun with the Snow Eh? Baseball Cap Pose.png|The challenge is to make a snowman! PIZZAGODDAMIT.png|SO HOW DO WE MAKE A SNOWMAN! Golf Ball Pose1.png|(appears out of nowhere) watch and learn! (later) Cake Snowflake.png|that's how you make a snowman! (disappears) Coiny (OC Pose).png|That's not how you make a snowman! Coiny (Old OC Pose).png|Let's get working to makeing a snowman better than golf ball's DimePose.png|Yeah, it's a cake. Syringe (Pose).png|So i know how to make a snowman. it's simple. Baseball Cap Pose.png|Housey joined the Epics! Broom Pose.png|Yeah. let's do it. Sleeping Match.png|L8R Baseball Cap Pose.png|Time up, bring me your snowmans! C140_Snowman__60665_1346168960_1280_1280.jpg|Epics' Snowman Neutral's_snowman.jpg|Nutreals' Snowman Baseball Cap Pose.png|Neturals, your snowman is epic and shiveritic! Baseball Cap Pose.png|(laughs) 10/10! Baseball Cap Pose.png|Epics, you made a simple snowman. 5/10. Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|So the Epics are up for elimination! Bow 5.png|WHAT! NO! WE LOST! Syringe Pose (2).png|I guess you lose a lotsa a luck. Baseball Cap Pose.png|Vote for these following characters. Voting ends Dec 5th! Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|PC, gold, TT, bow, BOM, BT, pizza, CB, FT, dime, diamond, HB, housey episode 6. a new speaker box who co-hosts Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|welcome back! Baseball Cap Pose.png|Now, I have a serious announcement to make. Baseball Cap Pose.jpg|Who ever is eliminated would not rejoin forever in the season. GuacamolePose.png|Can I join? File:Who_Put_You_On_The_Planet_Squilliam.png|No AD Hammer.png|Hey there, Can i join? BaseBall Cap .png|Ok, And now, Elimination time! BaseBall Cap .png|Someone will get kicked out of the season, and that is bow with 2 votes. Bow 5.png|WHAT NO! (Get flinged into TLC) BaseBall Cap .png|The next challenge is... Baseball Cap Speaker Box.png|*screams while falling and lands to the ground* Hello! PizzaToothGap.png|Who are you? Baseball Cap Speaker Box.png|Who do you think I am? BaseBall Cap .png|So you are going to co-host the show? Baseball Cap Speaker Box.png|That's right... Episode 7: The New Debut eliminated characters donut: 25th place needle: 24th place wet floor sign: kicked out forever (recruited) bowling ball: 23rd place bow: 22nd place and kicked out for season 1 Category:Object shows Category:Bfdi Category:Dukey Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate TV, Bread, Arrow, Cheese Burger, Cookie, Dirt, Fridge, Gun, Hatty, Ice Cream Cone, Log, Pineapple, Rainbow, Remote Control, Ruler, spray Paint, TLC, Wheely, TV, Cannon ball, host, intern Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity II